


The Shower Hides My Pain

by ArrowFlysStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: A quick drabble about Clint Barton I write with the WithoutADoubt group  on Tumblr Where Clint  is married to Maria  and they have two adopted children  Oliver and AstridDealing with his Daddy issues  Warnings of past abuse , how his father decided he was not good enough  that Barney was better . Wanting to be a better father to his children
Relationships: Clint Barton/Maria Hill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Shower Hides My Pain

Rated 15+

Based in the Without A Doubt Universe 

He had handed a very sleepy Oliver on to his mother . “I need a shower” He spoke softy keeping his emotion calm despite how he was tearing up inside, . How had one happy moment tear him into pieces, . He loved that Oliver had called him a best Dad but he had unwiitingly brought up memories of Harold Barton and his years of abuse. 

“Why cant you be like Charles” The harshness of his fathers voice echoed in his deaf ears . Clint had been weak from birth, and had shown he wasnt so quick at learning , or as fast as his adorded big brother . Barney,. who was the perfect child , who knew how to avoid his fathers drunken moods 

Clint grabbed the soap and began to scrub hard “You are Dead Cant Hurt me “ He scrubbed hard with the soap, hoping the water gave him privacy to deal with his ghosts and his haunted past . Really he should visit the Shield Shrink but he wanted no one in his head, he had enough people in there already.

Harold haunted him more now he was a father himself. He was dertimned to be a better father , a Dad, someone to not be afraid of but to love and to help his son and daughters grow. He had begun to achieve that through Olivers words this evening. Clint had felt guilty with working Oliver to hard but his son had told him how much he loved him

He was loved by his children, by his wife. They hadnt gone in front of the priest but he classed Maria his wife. It didnt stop himself from thinking he was not good enough or worthy of it . Now he would wash Harold out of his head , pushing out his ghosts, 

Maybe he would get some peace for a little while .. Maybe


End file.
